Revenge
by KaiDragon
Summary: Year after the arctic incident. Artemis is schemeing to break into Fort Knox till he gets into unexpected trouble. Root and Foaly are kidnapped and Artemis is blamed. Did he do it?
1. Prologue

Young Artemis Fowl sat in his swivel chair typing up devious plans in to his laptop. It's been a year since he and his new fairy friends rescued his father. He, now 14, is wiser than last time. Although it's a surprise that he could become wiser since he was a child genius. He was the one to create the plan to get fairies gold, rescue his father, and find Opal and Cudgeon working out their plans. Now he was wiser in the field of friendship. Captain Holly Short, Commander Julius Root, and the centaur Foaly were the ones he should be thanking most. They were the ones that really saved his father, and his own life.  
  
Artemis sighed and returned to reality. Reminiscing isn't on his to do list. His parents are gone on a second honeymoon for the week and Juliet, Butler's younger sister, accompanies them. For protection of course. Artemis had sent Butler out for the time being. No need for him to know of his schemes. He'll only try to stop it.  
  
As he looked down at his plan for Fort Knox. He knew it could be better, but he was tired. As he decided to turn in for the night an email pinged on the screen. He didn't expect one, but it wouldn't hurt to look. He opened the unnamed electronic message and clicked on the link for a video message.  
  
"Hello, Fowl." The message began 


	2. Fort Knox

Chapter 1: Fort Knox  
  
Butler returned from his stroll that Atremis had sent him out to. He noticed the house eerily quiet. He searched his young charge's room. Empty. Where could he be? He checked top to bottom, bottom to top. He was nowhere in sight. He checked the study where Artemis had been when he left. On the desk sat the pages to his plot. Fort Knox blueprints, plans, names. One name Butler recognized was Mulch Diggums.  
  
"Artemis.." He said worried  
  
  
  
Police Plaza  
  
Holly sat at her desk. It was a slow day in the underground. The worst that has happened all day was an accident. Not too big.  
  
She rolled a pencil on her desk. Boredom was all that filled the air. After a few minutes of pencil rolling she grew tired, and decided to return home. As she gathered her things an alarm went off. She dropped her belongings and ran to Commander Root for instructions.  
  
"Goblins are breaking into Fort Knox." Root stated "Holly, Kelp, Grub, Chix, and I will move in. The rest of you are back up."  
  
Everyone nodded and the LEPrecon ran to the shuttle ports and took off.  
  
  
  
Fort Knox  
  
They arrived at Fort Knox to see goblins guarding the entrance.  
  
"Ok everyone ready your weapons." Root ordered "OK Holly, Chix go to the other side and find a way in. Kelp, Grub you two make sure they don't get to Holly. I will go with Captain and find a way in."  
  
They nodded in agreement. Holly, Chix, and Root circled to the other side. No goblins. They quietly sneaked over to a hole. It appeared that this was the way the intruders entered. Each one slid down. One after the other. When reaching the inside they saw that a boy, a Mud boy was stealing the gold within. His face was turned away, so no one could see who he was.  
  
Holly had an idea who. "Fowl!" She called "Mud boy Fowl what do you think your doing in here?" She said pulling up her weapon  
  
"Holly!" Root hissed  
  
"It has to be him. Don't you remember him talking about Fort Knox?" She asked  
  
Root thought. She was right. This was Artemis's plan just with the addition of goblins.  
  
Root and Chix steadied their weapon. "Mud Boy! Give it up you know your not getting out of here." Root negotiated  
  
"Sweet dreams." The boy said still not turning around  
  
The three LEPrecon's blacked out. Neutrino's shot into their backs, instantly knocking each out.  
  
"Bring the Commander. Get rid of the rest." The boy ordered  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Fowl." A goblin saluted him  
  
"Him too." Artemis pointed at the saluting goblin  
  
He walked off. The goblins shot at the saluting one till it was for certain dead.  
  
  
  
Out Side Fort Knox  
  
Butler moved through bushes to get there. He stopped when he saw the building surrounded by goblins. He frowned at this. Each one of them was armed, and most definitely dangerous. He turned his head over a spot where talking was heard. He sneaked over to see who or what that was.  
  
Kelp steadied his gun ready for a shot. He felt Grub tugging on his uniform, but he just waved him off.  
  
"Troub." Grub's voice a whimpering whisper  
  
"What!?" Kelp asked harshly  
  
"Help..." Grub pointed at the massive man holding him up by the collar  
  
Kelp turned and pointed his gun at Butler, who appeared to be a troll. "Drop him!" Kelp ordered  
  
"What's going on?" Butler asked placing Grub down onto his feet  
  
"Butler! What do you think you're..." Kelp stopped mid sentence "It's that mud boy in there huh?"  
  
"I don't know I was hoping you'd tell me, so I don't risk my life for nothing." Butler replied  
  
"We'll know in a sec." Kelp turned towards the door  
  
A few goblins carrying a bag exited. Then Artemis followed by more goblins.  
  
"Goblins? And Artemis?" Butler was confused Artemis wasn't in danger. He appeared to be leading them.  
  
"Well I'm taking him out!" Kelp said and was ready to pull the trigger when he was grabbed by Butler. "I don't think so." His face now filled with rage  
  
"Put me down!" Kelp ordered  
  
Butler dropped him. Artemis was gone.  
  
Inside Fort Knox  
  
Holly shook off what the Neutrino had done. She was lucky to be wearing a shield, made by Foaly of course. She saw the goblins doing what Aremis had ordered. The saluting one was nothing but a heap of ash after what they were doing.  
  
She picked up Chix and dragged him into a corner. When the goblins turned around both of them were gone.  
  
"Where'd they go?" One asked  
  
"I dunno..maybe someone killed them." Another replied  
  
"Ok. Lets go." The one said  
  
Each left looking over their shoulders. Making sure for no surprise attacks.  
  
"Idiots." Holly mumbled to her self  
  
She picked up her radio. "This is Captain Holly Short. Come in Kelp."  
  
"Kelp here."  
  
"Chix is out and they took the commander." Holly spoke into the small transmitter  
  
"So that's what's in the bag." Kelp spoke to himself "I've got mud boys bodyguard here. Shall I try to get some information from him?"  
  
"All you can get." Holly replied 


	3. one, two

Chapter 2: One, two..  
  
Operations Booth  
  
Foaly clicked away on the keyboard. He searched the Fort Knox security cameras. Not one bit of evidence. No goblin was seen and no shots of Artemis Fowl. The strangest thing was that nothing was stolen besides the Commander. It was a trap.  
  
"You get anything?" Holly asked entering the highly protected room  
  
"Only the fact that the Commander was the reason for this break in, but that's it." Foaly sighed  
  
Holly bit her lip. Artemis had taken Root and no notice of ransom, so perhaps he was in it for only kidnapping. Not like the young Fowl.  
  
Holly sighed and walked off to where Kelp was questioning Butler.  
  
"You're not telling me that you, the head of his security, lost him?" Kelp asked  
  
"He sent me out. When I returned he was gone." Butler replied  
  
"You'd think he'd want some good protection, instead of dumb protection don't ya think?" Holly asked taking a seat beside Kelp  
  
"Hey! Are we finished?" Butler asked sternly  
  
"Yes. Yes." Kelp and Holly led Butler out making sure he didn't disturb the People.  
  
Reaching the outside Butler raced towards his car and towards Fowl Manor. He hoped Artemis had an explanation for all this, but most of all he hoped Artemis was there.  
  
He drove towards the hidden home to see the house as dark as he had left it. Butler sighed. Artemis isn't thinking right. Not at all. He kidnapped Commander Root, what was he thinking? Perhaps more fairy gold? That couldn't be it. He's learned from the first time. Then what?  
  
Operations Booth  
  
Foaly spun around in his chair. Bored as ever. Uploading the security tapes took so long. Soon a buzz on the computer signaled its finish. Now the 'fun' part. He got to watch every tape seeing if he could find Fowl or anyone else at the scene.  
  
Foaly groaned at his disappointment. Only one shot of Artemis from his face. One! No fun in that. Luckily this was evidence enough so that Fowl Manor could be once again placed under surveillance. He zoomed on to Artemis's taped face. That's when Foaly noticed something. He wasn't 100% sure, so you could call it a hunch.  
  
"Holly could you get in here?" Foaly asked over the intercom  
  
"Foaly.." A voice said from behind.  
  
"Yes?" Foaly turned around and everything went dark 


End file.
